Lista de cameos en Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Esta es una lista de los Dibus que aparecen como cameo en la película Who Framed Roger Rabbit. thumb|275px Cameos Walt Disney Animation Studios/Walt Disney Pictures *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Peg Leg Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Clara Cluck *José Carioca *Peter Pig *Los enanitos de The Merry Dwarves *Los árboles y flores de Flowers and Trees *Bucky Bug de Bugs in Love *El Sol de Father Noah's Ark *El suelo colorido y acolchado de Lullaby Land *El Lobo Feroz, El Cerdito Flautista, El Cerdito Violinista y Caperucita Roja *Los ratoncitos huérfanos de Orphan's Benefit *Toby Tortoise, las conejitas y los espectadores de The Tortoise and the Hare *Los bebés del agua de Water Babies *Jenny Wren de Who Killed Cock Robin? *Cock o' the Walk de Cock o' the Walk *Elmer Elefante y Joe Jirafa de Elmer Elephant *Blancanieves, los Siete Enanitos, la Reina Grimhilde y los animales del bosque de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ferdinando de Ferdinand the Bull *Pinocho, Pepito Grillo y Polilla de Pinocchio *Varios personajes de Fantasía: Las Escobas de The Sorcerer's Apprentice; Hyacinth Hippo y Madame Upanova de Dance of the Hours; tres de los pegasos, unicornios y cupidos de The Pastoral Symphony y las setas chinas de Nutcracker Suite *El Dragón Chiflado y Sir Giles de The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, los Cuervos, La Sra. Jumbo, Casey Jr., y uno de los Payasos de Dumbo *Bambi, Faline, Flor, Tambor (mencionado), la madre de Bambi y el Príncipe del Bosque de Bambi *Pedro, el Avioncito de Saludos Amigos *Ben Buzzard de The Flying Jalopy *Emotion de Reason & Emotion *Monte de The Pelican and the Snipe *Chicken Little de Chicken Little *Peter y Johnny Fedora de Make Mine Music *El Hermano Blas, Tar Baby, Los Colibríes y Sis Moles de Song of the South *Willie el Gigante y el Arpa Dorada de Fun and Fancy Free *Los animales del bosque de Melody Time* *Danny de So Dear to My Heart* *J. Thaddeus Toad y Cirilo de The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *Mr. Walker de Motor Mania* *El Sr. Picaporte, Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum y el Gato Risón de Alice in Wonderland* *La madre de Lambert de Lambert the Sheepish Lion* *Apartamentos y rascacielos de The Little House* *Varios vehículos de Susie the Little Blue Coupe* *La Bruja Hazel de Trick or Treat* *Peter Pan (mencionado), Tinker Bell, John Darling y el rinoceronte de Peter Pan* *Babe, el buey azul de Paul Bunyan* *Los Secuaces de Maléfica de Sleeping Beauty* *Pongo y Perdita de 101 Dálmatas* *Los Pingüinos Camareros y la silueta de Mary Poppins de Mary Poppins* *Piglet de Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree* *Flaps y Kaa de The Jungle Book* Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc./Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *El Pato Lucas *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Piolín *Silvestre *El Gallo Claudio *El Correcaminos* *Wile E. Coyote* *Speedy González* *Marvin el Marciano* *Michigan J. Frog* *Marco Antonio* *Sam el Perro Ovejero* *El Pájaro Dodo de ''Porky en Loquilandia'' *George el Zorro de ''Of Fox and Hounds'' *Graciela, la Canguro Boxeadora de [[Wikipedia:Pop 'Im Pop!|''Pop 'Im Pop!]]*'' *El Toro de ''Bully for Bugs''* Ub Iwerks/MGM Cartoon Studio/MGM *Droopy *Spike *Barney Bear *George *Benny Burro *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead dog *El pulpo de Half-Pint Pygmy* Fleischer/Famous Studios/Paramount Pictures *Betty Boop *Koko el Payaso *Wiffle Piffle de The Hot Air Salesman *Joker (el logo de muñeco sorpresa de Noveltoons) Screen Gems/UPA/Hanna-Barbera/Columbia Pictures *Lena la Hiena de ''Li'l Abner'' Walter Lantz Productions/Universal Studios *El Pájaro Loco *Wally la Morsa *Papa Panda *Dinky Doodle (mencionado) *Chylly Willy* (mencionado) Terrytoons/20th Century Fox *Ganso Gandy *Looey Lion de The Temperamental Lion Van Beuren Studios/RKO Radio Pictures *Félix el Gato Personajes suprimidos Muchos personajes adicionales fueron planificados, o al menos considerados, pero debido a cuestiones legales y/o limitaciones de la producción no pudieron aparecer en la película. thumb|276pxthumb|276px Walt Disney Animation Studios/Walt Disney Pictures *Chip 'n' Dale *El Cerdito Práctico *El Príncipe Saxofón de Music Land *Un Buitre de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Monstruo, la Ballena de Pinocchio *Ben Ali Gator, Zeus y una centaura de Fantasía *Ichabod Crane de The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc./Warner Bros. *Petunia Pig *Pepe Le Pew *Hippety Hopper* *La Bruja Hazel* Ub Iwerks/MGM Cartoon Studio/MGM *Tom y Jerry *El lobo de Red Hot Riding Hood *Jerky Turkey *El gato de The Cat That Hated People* Fleischer/Famous Studios/Paramount Pictures *Popeye, Bluto y Olivia Olivo *Superman *La pequeña Lulú *Casper, el fantasma bueno *Baby Huey* *Herman y Katnip* Terrytoons/20th Century Fox *Super Ratón *Heckle y Jeckle Screen Gems/UPA/Hanna-Barbera/Columbia Pictures *El Zorro y el Cuervo *Yakky Doodle* Walter Lantz Productions/Universal Studios *Andy Panda Cameos de la Edición Especial en DVD Algunos personajes que no hacen cameos en la película hacen algunos cameos en los menús de la edición especial en DVD. Nota: la mayoría se pueden ver en el 2º disco. *Lady Tremaine de Cinderella* *Las Mariposas Panqué de Alice in Wonderland* *El Dragón Elliott de Pete's Dragon* *El Emperador Kuzco de The Emperor's New Groove* Notas *Los personajes con un asterisco (*) fueron creados después de 1947, que es cuando se desarrolla la película. *Todos los personajes que aparecen o estaban planificados en la película pertenecen a la era dorada de la animación americana; aunque hay personajes como Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Félix el Gato, Koko el Payaso, Dinky Doodle o Peg Leg Pete que surgieron durante la era muda de la animación americana. *Aunque la mayoría de personajes aparecen solamente de fondo, algunos tienen mayor importancia en la película, como Betty Boop, que tiene una charla con Eddie Valiant en el Club de la Tinta y la Pintura; Lena la Hiena, que aparece persiguiendo a Eddie; Mickey Mouse y Bugs Bunny, que se encuentran con Eddie cuando cae desde un edificio, y luego aparecen cuando es derrotado Doom; o Dumbo, que aparece como estrella temporal de R.K. Maroon. *Los únicos personajes que han tenido alguna frase en la película son: el Pato Donald, el Pato Lucas, Betty Boop, Yosemite Sam, los Colibrís de Song of the South, Droopy, Lena la Hiena, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Piolín, Goofy, Pinocho, el Lobo Feroz, el gato Silvestre, y el Pájaro Loco. en:List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Categoría:Listas de personajes Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Who Framed Roger Rabbit